terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Talking Raven
The Talking Raven is a Hardmode NPC who has a chance to spawn in a tree in a world. If he spawns, he has a 50% chance of being in a Hallow tree, a 25% chance of being in a Corrupt/Crimson tree, a 15% chance of being in a Pure tree, and a 10% chance of being in any other type of tree. He only spawns if the player has defeated all three mechanical bosses. He is somewhat based off of the Wizards of Once series - specifically, Caliburn, a talking raven. Unlike other NPCs, he is not humanoid. He attacks by swooping down towards enemies. When he does this, he gains a purple tint. When the Raven is purple, he is invincible. When in his house, he will sit on any furniture item that the game decides is flat. He will also sit on the backs of chairs, rather than on the seats. It is also common to find him on the roof of his house. When out of his house, he will usually either be visiting another NPC, or flying around. He can land in trees, as well. If it's raining, you'll usually find the Raven sitting somewhere. Appearance He is a recoloured version of the Raven sprite. His feathers are more blue than purple, and his eyes are a pale blue. Quotes * "I once served a particularly powerful wizard." - Whenever * "I might have once been a normal bird, but I'm certainly not now." - Whenever * "My feathers seem to be coming loose." - Whenever * "I think the Dryad name likes me. She gives me food." - When Dryad is present * "name isn't a real wizard!" - When Wizard is present * "I hate slimes. They always get stuck to my feathers after I kill them." - Whenever * "I spooked name by flying at him from the shadows." - At night, when Guide is present * "I like the dark very much." - At night * "The sun is bright today." - During day, if sunny * "The raindrops are so peaceful. The flying fish - not so much." - When it's raining * "I hate flying in the rain. Feel my feathers; they're soaked!" - When it's raining and he's outside * "Why are there goldfish walking around?" - When it's raining * "Is the night early, or is there a storm?" - When it's heavily raining * "I hear raindrops, but heavier." - When there's Slime Rain and he's inside * "A slime just drenched me in disgusting goo - ick!" - When there's Slime Rain and he's outside * "There's sand in my feathers." - When in the desert * "I seem to have wandered in here, by mistake." - When in an Evil biome * "The Dryad's been rather rude, today. Or tonight, rather." - When it's a Blood Moon * "Isn't it time to sleep?" - When it's a Solar Eclipse * "Goblins are so strange." - When a Goblin Army is attacking or the Goblin Tinkerer is present * "Is it just me, or has the temperature dropped a bit?" - When the Frost Legion is attacking or it's a Frost Moon * "The magic isn't working on these enemies!" - When the Martian Madness event is happening * "It feels like bad, bad magic is affecting the land." - When the Lunar Events are happening * "Hello, name, defeater of the Moon Lord! I still haven't gotten over it, how you defeated him..." - After the Moon Lord has been defeated. * "Girl's name offered me some chocolate. Sadly, I can't eat chocolate. Hmph." - When Party Girl is present * "Time for me to pop some balloons. Ha." - When a Party is happening * "There's... magic that's different. Not bad magic. Just... different." - When the Old One's Army is attacking * "I'm very disappointed in my raven kin. Plus, they attack me when I speak human language. Sad." - When it's Halloween * "Is that - an enchanted sword made of iron?!" - When the player has the Enchanted Iron Sword WIP